Pilot Personas
So, because of this Wiki's status as what is essentially a fanon site, we've decided to set up something that may be of interest to some of you: the opportunity to create your own, personal in-universe character. Whilst the idea as a whole is named 'Pilot Personas', it doesn't have to be a Pilot specifically. Your character can be a Grunt, a Pilot, an Alcubierre Translight Drive maintenance engineer, whatever. Creating Your Character So, a couple of ground rules: #Try to avoid creating a Mary Sue. These are characters with no flaws whatsoever, and get by everything without any sort of hitch. Generally, they're extremely boring to read about. #Be as creative as possible: the more interesting, funny, or wacky your character is, the better. That said, if you want to create a serious character, please feel free! Remember: these characters do not have to reflect you personally in any way. You may not be a sociopath with a complete and utter disregard for anything living, but your Persona can be. They can be whatever you want them to be. 'Quotes' Quotes are exactly that. They can be deep and meaningful, stuffed full of sarcasm it couldn't be any more obvious with a gigantic neon sign with 'THIS IS SARCASTIC' written on it, or just plain hilarious. They can be about anything or anyone. Just try to avoid touchy subjects such as modern politics (or don't, and possibly face a lot of flak from other for it). 'Appearance' Appearance is pretty basic. Should you want to upload a picture of your persona, that's perfectly fine, but there must be a written description of the character's appearance and physical attributes to accompany it. Details like height and weight can simply be given in numerical form. Others may require a bit more writing to convey properly, such as body shape and the like. Generally, when creating a persona, don't make them too wild-looking: keep them within the constraints of average human beings, perhaps with one or two traits that make them instantly recognisable. The exception to this is when you're creating a Pilot. Following from the Genetic Regeneration procedures outlined on this wiki, Pilots will undergo minor appearance changes that gradually become more severe as they regenerate. A Gen 1 Pilot will have very slight alterations, such as their iris changing hue (from dark to light blue) or becoming a mix of two common eye colours (blue/green). A Gen 10 Pilot, on the other hand, could have striped ginger/silver hair and pink irises and albino skin due to the massive amount of genetic corruption caused by the regeneration process. So, rule here is: As a Pilot regenerates more, the stranger their appearance can be. 'Others' When outlining things such as their mannerisms and occupation, make them unique in the former and somewhat generic in the latter. If your Persona is a combatant, highlight one or two incidents which have given them their reputation, perhaps a Grunt single-handedly managing to take down a Titan. Aforementioned Grunt would also likely be nicknamed 'Lucky Bastard'' '''by his peers. If your Persona is a non-combatant, such as an engineer or scientist, include a couple of their greatest achievements. If your engineer somehow managed to weaponise a ship's Alcubierre Drive, that would count as pretty damn impressive, considering the fickleness and temperamentality of those things, combined with the fact that they have a tendency to explode when not placed in adequate confinement. Should your scientist discover a way to bypass the inhibitions experienced by certain energy weapons, that also qualifies for their list of achievements. Persona Usage 'Roleplaying' For those who wish to roleplay with their Persona, we have a board for this in the forums. If you feel like having a laugh or testing out the premise of a short story with another member of the community, it's the perfect place to go for those discussions. Keep in mind: no-one like a Mary Sue. They are just downright boring and sometimes can make you want to tear your eyes out. Your character will have their fair share of problems and will have to overcome these problems with time, not instantly, and probably not on their own. 'Comments''' At the bottom of most articles you'll find a 'Remarks by Personnel' section. Should you feel like your Persona would have made a snarky, serious, or hilarious response to the contents of the article or the thing being described in the article in general, that's where you should put it. Use the Quote Template the wiki has when adding a Remark. Should you want to reply to a Remark, that's perfectly fine. It can be extremely entertaining to see two engineers argue about some minor thing or another. Where to Put a Persona Personas should be first drafted in your Sandbox, and then - when the actual page is created - the page name should be as follows: User:(Your username)/Persona Category:Policies Category:Organisation